Transporter
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have never failed to make a delivery. So this next job should be a breeze, right? Wrong. For the first time ever, they're having diffuculty making their next delivery? ROTBTD. HiJack, Meranthony, FlynnxRapunzel, Snotstrid, and Toothlessx?
1. Chapter 1

Transporter

**Kura: So this came to me after watching the first 30-60 minutes of the movie, _Transporter_. So, I guess this can fall under the Transporter AU... This contains HiJack, Meranthony, FlynnxRapunzel, Snotstrid (SOMETHING OVERCAME ME WITH THIS ONE!), and Human!Toothlessx? **

**Sakura: We hope you like it. **

Chapter 1

"Jack?!" Lucinda called out. A brunette girl with bright blue eyes poked her head through the door.

"Yes mom?" Jack walked further in, her bare feet padding on the floor.

Lucinda smiled as she wiped her hands clean.

"Emma's about to get out of school, I just received a call, something came up at work, can you pick her up? And see if my order at the Warren is ready?" Jack nodded and grabbed her blue hoodie. She slipped her feet into a pair of navy blue flats. Jack grabbed her phone and left, waving goodbye to her mother. She skipped her way to the Warren.

"Hey Kangaroo!" She called out. An angry shout came from the back. A young man walked out. He had tanned skin and tribal tattoos.

"Frostbite!" He glared at the young girl. "What da ya want?"

Jack smiled as she leaned on the counter, "My mother's order...or should I come back later? She had to work." Aster Bunnymund smiled, despite his little arguments with Jacklyn Overland, he cared for the girl and her family.

"Yeah, I'll get it for ya." He walked to the back again and returned with a package. He placed them in a bag and handed them over to Jack, "Say hello to your mum and sister for me, 'kay?" Jack nodded and walked out of the bakery/candy store. She sighed as she turned to walk to the stop light. She smiled as she looked at the packages. She loved Aster's googies, or so he called them. She bit her lips as she started to walk past a dark alley. It was always dark, even in daylight. She hated that.

'Almost ther-' She was pulled into the alley, a hand clamped over her mouth as she was dragged deeper into the alley.

"I got a real beauty!" She heard a man say as she was slammed into a wall.

"So do I!" Another man yelled.

She turned her head in time to see a girl with, it was either strawberry blond or orange-blond hair, it was hard to tell in the poor lighting, be shoved into a bag and dumped inside the back of a car. Jack whimpered as the other man walked over to her and tied her hands tightly behind her back. He pulled out a roll of duct tape ajd cut a strip before placing it over Jack's mouth, mufing her screams as the man who had grabbed her earlier tied her ankles together. He picked her up and walked over to the car. His partner then grabbed a needle and shoved into Jack's arm. Jack closed her eyes unwillingly. Once she had closed her eyes, the men stuffed her in a bag and dumped her in the back of the car.

"HEY!" The men cursed as someone ran over. The person had to move, however, when the car drove straight at him. He didn't hesitate to pull out his phone, "Operator? Get me the police, stat!"

**Kura: For those who are curious, you can either guess who the men are and the other girl are, or I can tell ya. I vote for the first option. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Transporter

**Kura: Wow, that was fast...Overland Haddock, yes. It is Anna, but the men are yet to be revealed. But here is a big clue, neither is Pitch! **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 2

"I heard you specialize in deliveries?" A man said.

_"Yeah. It's what me and my bud do. We'll deliver any package. Anywhere. To anyone. Just tell us where to meet you." _Replied another male voice over the phone.

"Meet me at Berserkers. Eight sharp."

_"Done. We'll be there."_

The man chuckled as he hung up.

* * *

A nineteen year old boy with brown hair, green eyes and a lean build, sat up from his place in a garage.

"Toothless!" He called out. Another nineteen year old, this one had black hair, tan skin, green eyes and was taller than the other.

"What is it Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"We got a call. We should go."

Toothless nodded. He got onto their car, which was part of a collection they called, "The Night Fury." Hiccup rubbed his hands and placed on his leather driving gloves. Toothlesd got in next to him and cracked his knuckles.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Berserkers." Hiccup replied. Toothless gaped at him. Berserkers, next to Outcast Island, was one of the worst bars in Berk. They were best known for their violence, sexual activity and drunks. "I know...but we never miss a delivery. We get their, grab the package(s) and get out as soon as we know where to deliver it."

Toothless sighed and nodded. Hiccup opened up the garage door and pulled out. He drove down the streets of Berk and soon arrived at Berserkers.

"We're here. Let's go bud..." Hiccup parked their car and they walked in. Hiccup scanned the room and caught the gaze of a man.

"You called?" He asked walking up to him.

"Yes. I have two packages to be delivered. Everything you need to know," he pulled out a folded piece of paper, "is right here."

Hiccup nodded and opened the paper. "This is gonna cost you...I say $40,000 each. Give us half now, the rest when we arrive. Expect it by the end of the month, perhaps sooner. Bring the package out front, our car is there."

The man nodded. He motioned to two others, who followed Hiccup and Toothless with large bags. They opened the trunk and placed the bags in the back. They closed the trunk and walked over to Hiccup, "Here." They handed over a check, which Hiccup took.

"See you there." With that, he pulled out of the driveway.

**Kura: Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Transporter

**Kura: New chapter with a brief cameo of Elsa, Kirstoff, Olaf and Sven! **

**Sakura: Olaf and Sven are just mentioned and are humans in this.**

Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since Hiccup and Toothless got their packages. Everything was going smoothly until the car started to bump.

'Must be a flat...' Hiccup sighed as he pulled over snd parked the car.

"Should I go, or you?" He asked Toothless.

"Let's both go. I need fresh air anyways..." Toothless replied. Both got out of the car. Hiccup walked to the back and opened the trunk. The bags moved.

"Uh...Toothless, can ya come here?"

Toothless walked over to him, "Yeah?"

"Tell me, are they moving?" Hiccup pointed to the bags. When he did, both bags shifted.

Toothless gaped at the bags. "Unless we're both going crazy...then yeah, they moved." Hiccup pushed the bag closest to him towards the back and grabbed the spare tire. He stared at the bags before turning to Toothless, who had ready taken off the flat. He replaced the tire as Toothless placed the flat in the back. Once again, the bags moved.

"Okay...that's just creepy..." he mumbled as he closed the trunk and got back in the car. Hiccup followed and started the engine again.

'I know we usually don't open the packages, it's a rule we go by, but I have a feeling...' Hiccup thought as he continued to drive. The ride was quiet, both males were trying to comprehend why the bags moved.

"Do you think..."

"No, it can't be that...can it?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, when he spotted a sign. "There!" He pointed to the sign, "we'll stop, get a few drinks. We have something now, use the washroom and head back out. When we cpme by a deserted place...we'll look." Toothless nodded as Hiccup parked the car. They got out and walked inside.

"...it's all my fault. She's gone and it's all my fault..." A pale blond woman cried. Three men sat across from her.

"No, it isn't Elsa. Anna is going to be fine. Wherever she is, she'll be fine. And if anyone hurts her, they have us to deal with!"

"Thanks Kristoff... Olaf...Sven, for being here...call me if someone calls." Elsa got up and left. Toothless stared after her. Who was Anna? Her sister?

"Hey Hiccup...look at this..." Toothless pulled off a sign from a wall.

MISSING ANNA ARENDELLE

AGE: 15

HAIR COLOR: ORANGE-BLOND

EYE COLOR: SKY BLUE

IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT ANY OF THE FOLLOWING...

It went on to list a few numbers and emails. A picture of a smiling girl was right next to all the information. Hiccup and Toothless folded the paper up and got what they needed. They drank a glass of lemon ice tea and an hour later, were back on the road.

"Pull over here..." Toothless said. Hiccup complied and pulled over. He handed Toothless a bottle of OJ and a straw. It was time to break a rule. Hiccup opened the trunk and saw the bags move. He and Toothless shared a look and opened the bags. Two heads, gagged with duct tape, appeared. Both girls had blue eyes and healthy pale skin. The only difference was the hair color. One was a brunette and the other was...

orange-blond.

"Dadada, we are so dead." Hiccup muttered as he looked between the sign Toothless had taken and the girl.

**Kura: Hehehe, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Transporter

**Kura: Ah Toothless, you have a real way with the ladies... **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Okay..." Hiccup groaned, "okay..." He was about to get his knife out when a muffled shriek met his ears. He and the brunette looked over to Toothless and, Hiccup was assuming, Anna. Toothless had his knife out and the tip was pointed towards Anna. The brunette paled further, making it look as if she was about to die of fright.

Hiccup groaned, "You're a stud with the ladies Toothless."

"Hardy har har, I'd like to see you do better with chocolate hair over there." Toothless retorted. The brunette shot him a look.

"Okay." Hiccup said, he gripped the brunette's chin in his hand, and a swift motion, cut a small hole in the tape covering her mouth. She crossed her eyes when he did, and gazed at him in confusion. Toothless grumbled and turned back to Anna. Hiccup rolled his eyes and brought up a bottle of OJ to the brunette.

"Go on, drink..." He told her, shoving the straw into the slip he made. "Go on. It's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you, I would have just dumped you when you were out cold into the ocean..." The brunette glared at him but slowly drank the juice. Hiccup smiled slightly.

"Okay...that's enough..." He took the straw out and shoved the girl back inside the bag, ignoring her muffled protests. He noticed Anna's bag was back in place.

'Well, either Toothless succeeded, or he gave up.' Hiccup chuckled and closed the trunk, ignoring the muffled screams coming from inside.

"Did you give up?" He asked as he got behind the wheel.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "No, she just got a smaller drink is all."

Hiccup snorted and started the engine. They drove on for a few more miles when the muffled screaming got louder and thumping came from the back. They ignored but after a while, it got annoying. Hiccup growled and pulled over. He and Toothless walked to the trunk and opened it. They opened the two bags and two heada popped out, faces flushed with anger and annoyance. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay..." he muttered. He saw Toothless pull Anna's bag out of the trunk. He also grabbed some rope and tied it, leash style, around her neck.

"She has to go to the bathroom, let her go as well," Toothless said, "save the trip."

"Fine..." Hiccup turned to the brunette, "I'm gonna pull my knife out. You scream, and I'll have to kill you." The girl nodded and Hiccup pulled his knife out, "it's to cut you free." He cut the ropes behind her back, freeing her hands from their bonds. She tenderly lifted her hand to her mouth. Hiccup shot her a look, "You don't need your mouth to use the bathroom..." The brunette lowered her hands as a rope was tied around her neck.

"You each have one minute. 59, 58, 57..." The girls ran towards a crevace and lowered down. They vanished from sight quickly. "30 seconds!" Toothless cried. "15...7...3...1, times up." He and Hiccup moved towards the crevace, "Don't make us come down there..." They followed the ropes and saw they were tied to some branches.

"Shit..." Hiccup groaned. This just wasn't their day...

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
